l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirumoto Ezuno
Mirumoto Ezuno was a bushi, duelist, and yojimbo of the Dragon Clan. Yojimbo Ezuno was appointed as yojimbo to Tamori Yayu. In 1198 they went to the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo, and met Tamori Muzu. He was a watcher of the Spider Clan who had been called before the Jade Champion Asahina Nanae after his charge had petitioned the Jade Champion for assistance with their research into the Naga attacks on the Empire. They were introduced by her attendant Soshi Yoshihara. After the meeting Yayu was in charge of an Imperial Legion and a detachment of Jade Magistrates, with access to the various shugenja orders to cooperate with his investigation fully. Petitions, by Seth Mason Researching Yayu was allowed by the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko to search in the Agasha Library. Scenes from the Empire 27: Diplomatic Concerns, By Seth Mason After visiting the unfriendly Yogo, they left toward the Kuni provinces. They were confronted by Naga who wished to take him and his charge prisoners, to be questioned by the Dark Naga leader, to understand what it was the Dragon think they knew. Yayu had been informed by the Yogo about the presence of the serpentine creatures in this area, and had goaded them into a trap, to take a prisoner. Scenes from the Empire 28: Flame & Scales, by Seth Mason The Naga was brought to the Kuni for their insight. The creature was interrogated by Kuni Shinoda, who later killed it and desecrated its body. Finding the Balance, by Seth Mason Battle in the Shinomen Mori They returned to Nanae's presence, who told that the lair of the Dark Naga was hidden in the Shinomen Mori. Akodo Kano, the Lion Clan Champion's brother, was appointed as leader of the Legion and they marched to the forest. Finding the Balance, by Seth Mason Ezuno ceded command to Kano, and alongside Unicorn forces confronted forces of the Dark Naga near Naga ruins. The arrival of the Legion of Two Thousand led by the general Riku won the day to the Rokugani. Within the ruins was found Hida Fubatsu, who had been kidnapped time ago by the Dark Naga. The revered Crab sensei guessed the Imperial Legion had been diverted by the Dark Naga, because something was getting closer to truly uncovering his activities. The allied forces rushed to find First Magistrate Doji Hakuseki, who had marched to the Shinomen, unprepared for what she would find. Scenes from the Empire 34, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Punishment to the Spider In 1200 Ezuno commanded a Dragon force supported by his charge Tamori Yayu. They would attack the City of the Lost to punish the Spider Clan, who had killed many Dragon oversees and went into hiding. They met a patrol led by Hida Iguchi, who allowed them to pass, as ordered by Kuni Renyu, the Kuni Daimyo. Act 3: Complications – Part 2, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Death Yayu and Ezuno died during the attack. The yojimbo with his last breath passed the Togashi's Daisho to Yoritomo Saitsuko, who would return the blades to the Dragon Clan. Act 3: Complications – Part 2, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton External Links * Mirumoto Ezuno (Second City) Category:Dragon Clan Members